


What if part 5

by MrsCake



Series: The What if's [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, M/M, Sexy times implyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake





	What if part 5

The last what if...  
Probably...  
Unless you ask nicely.

A week later the kitchen was again full. Harry and Draco were sitting next to each other eating Molly’s excellent Sheppard’s pie. Outwardly they sniped at each other. Taking the piss out of anything, they could think of. Tonight’s topic was the infamous books.

Draco loved to tease Harry about the fact he should, by rights, be married to Ginny by now and working on getting those children. Despite the fact Ginny in reality was called Gavin and was only ten.

No one in the Order knew the young men were gay, and, for now, they meant to keep it that way for now. If nothing else, Molly would only start trying to set them up again if she knew she had a chance of getting close to their type.

When everyone was getting ready to leave, Harry nudged Draco. “I’m sure it’s your turn to clean up, Malfoy.”

Draco sneered. “I’ve done it’s as often as you have.” Draco turned to face Harry with his back to everyone and winked suggestively.

Fighting a smile, Harry replied smoothly. “Ok, we’ll both do it tonight.”

Goodbyes were exchanged and people left, all except Snape who asked if he could use the library before he left. Remus followed to ‘help find books’.

Draco and Harry grinned at each other. “Gods they’re so obvious. How has no one worked it out yet?” Draco asked in disbelief.

“Who knows. So are we ready to send it?”

“Yeah, I think so. It’s longer than I expected but you’re right, we needed to give the back story.”

An hour later Snape and Remus came back into the dining room to find the younger men playing cards.

“Still here Draco?” Snape asked his godson, surprised to still see the boy there.

“Yeah, Potter and I have a bet to settle. Anyway, the Floo’s been disabled because of the storm.”

“What storm?” Asked Remus.

“Surely you heard the thunder Remus.” Asked Harry studying his cards.

Remus Blushed. “Well if the Floo’s out, you’ll both have to stay, won’t they Harry.”

“Yeah, fine by me. I’ll show you a room after the game, Malfoy. You’ll lose soon enough.”

“In your dreams, Potter.”

“I’ll find a room for you then Severus. You look tired as a matter of fact. Perhaps an early night would do you some good. They work wonders for me.”

They just caught the husky reply as the two older men walked out of the room. “Indeed.”

“You know they are going to kill us. Even more so when they find out there was no storm.”

Harry smirked. “Yeah, tomorrow’s going to be fun.”

“If you call having Uncle Sev in a snit, fun.”

Harry laughed. “It’s strange hearing you call him Uncle Sev. I still haven’t managed to call him Severus. Anyway, I have a plan to get rid of the bad mood.”

“Oh really? Do tell.”

“I’m going to ask him to move in.” Harry explained to a shocked Draco. “To balance things up.” Harry continued as if he didn’t notice.

“What do you mean, balance things up?”

“Well if he moved in say, next week, then it would be even. Two Gryffindor’s and two Slytherins. Can’t have you out numbered can I?” Draco’s face split into a grin and the table they’d been playing on went flying in the scramble to get into Harry’s lap. Harry laughed as Draco kissed every bit of his face he could. “That’s a yes then?”

“Yes Harry. It’s a bloody yes.”

The next morning Harry watched his lover sleep while he sat with the computer on his knees.

“Morning.”

“Morning, love.”

“What are you doing on there now?”

“I just sent the email”

Draco sat up abruptly. “Shit. Right, so what country are we going too?”

Harry laughed.

The computer beeped. “Well, they’ve opened it.”

In the room below, Severus and Remus were also in bed with the lap top.

“There’s no covering note.”

“Obviously no witty come back. Must be Potter.”

They started reading.

Remus started laughing. “At least we know for sure this isn’t true. As if the Room of Requirements would do that.”

Severus grimaced. “It might if it thought what they needed most was each other. Would be typical. Only Hogwarts would have a room with bloody romantic notions.”

They read on.

“Now see. It can’t be true. There is no safe haven in the forbidden forest.”

“Actually Remus, there is. I’m shocked you never found it.”

“You’ve been there?”

“I have spent time there over the years.”

They read on.

Now it was Severus turn to laugh. “Alright. I give up, it can’t be true. They would not dare. Not in my class, on my desk.”

“Um, Sev. You might want to read the end.”

**'What makes you think ours aren’t true?'**

Severus roared. “I’ll kill them. Where are they?”

Snape stormed out of the room followed by Remus, who was still giggling. Snape flung open Harry’s bedroom door and took in the sight of the two younger men looking back at him one suppressing a grin, the other smiling openly.

“Morning, Professor.”

“Morning Uncle Sev.”

Snape’s face was going several shades of red. Remus placed his hand on Severus’ arse to lead him out of the room.

“Come on, Sev, you should really put some clothes on. Boy’s, kitchen in fifteen minutes, I think.”

“See you then Remus.” Harry replied, still smirking.

One week to the day later, there was a lot of commotion at number 12 Grimmauld Place. The Library had grown and a large potions lab had been added to the house.

Four men sat around the table content in each other company.

The stories continued, and occasionally they crossed over.

Who knows they might even get posted....


End file.
